A Girl in Gaea
by Eva Vidal
Summary: esta mi version de lo que me hubiera gustado que fuera la peli, mucho Van & Hitomi mas adelante. 4 chap. arriba, despues de veinticuatro mil quinientos raya cero tres lunas uaujaujau .!
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1  **

El pequeño príncipe corría apurado a la entrada desobedeciendo la llamada de su madre que lo instaba a detenerse, hoy llegaba su padre el rey, el y su hermano mayor Folken debían recibirlo a la entrada de palacio, el iba con su vestimenta de gala, que aunque no le gustaba mucho,  obedeció a  su madre la reina y se la coloco, ya que no le gustaba verla triste ni enojada.

- Van detente, te digo que te detengas, no seas desobediente conmigo, aun no has terminado de arreglarte.

- Pero papá  ya viene, dijo que me traería algo, ¿qué será mamá?- le pregunto a su madre, quien ya  al haberlo alcanzado le arreglo su vestimenta.

- No se Van, solo el sabe...

- Ah entonces me apurare para ir a la entrada y verlo llegar con mi regalo- dijo el pequeño que se safo de su madre y partió corriendo hacia su objetivo.

La reina lo vio alejarse y asombrarse de lo rápido que había crecido para tener 4 años, lo que había sufrido para darlo a luz, habían pasado  10 años desde que había tenido a su hijo mayor Folken y el nuevo alumbramiento era igual de doloroso que el primero.    En aquel entonces venia de vuelta desde las lejanas tierras de Zarozinia, de donde provenía, había pasado la mayor parte de su embarazo aya, pero los rigores de la corte la hicieron volver a la capital ya que cualquier hijo legitimo del rey debía nacer en palacio.   Durante el camino, los dolores de parto se agudizaron y la caravana en la que venia tuvo que detenerse en la aldea de Adán, allí fue acomodada en la mejor de las cabañas y fueron por una anciana que era curandera y se encargaba de los partos, era la misma que la había ayudado con Folken, había sido mandada a buscar por su esposo a su casa, era la encargada de ayudar a  parir a los hijos de la casa real de Abaharaki,  ella le ayudo a traer a su hijo al mundo, así fue como Van nació en una noche tormentosa acompañada de truenos y relámpagos, fuerte, vigoroso y chillando como no lo hacia ningún otro bebe en Gaea, "tendrá  carácter fuerte, como si hubiera nacido para rey,  cuando el hable todos callaran, lo que es de él no será de nadie mas, prepárate reina mía, un niño con carácter de fuego vas a tener por hijo, solo tendrás que ver el color de sus ojos y veras cuanta razón tienen mis palabras..."

De aquello ya hacían 4 años, hace mucho que no iba a Adán, le pediría a su esposo que para la próxima visita que programen a Zarozinia se detendrían a ver a aquella anciana de nombre Yishana.

El pequeño Van seguía corriendo, hasta que doblo en una esquina para adentrarse al oscuro túnel que daba con el patio principal por donde vería ver a su padre llegar, cuando algo, mas bien dicho alguien a medio camino del túnel lo detuvo en seco, reanudo  su caminar a paso lento hasta estar a pocos metros de distancias de la figura, cuando se percato que era una niña, de la estatura de Merle quizás un poco mas grande, la niña ladeo su cabeza hacia la claridad que se vislumbraba al final del camino y le sonrió, vestía de manera extraña, tenia la piel clara como la de su hermano y madre y  tenia los ojos verdes.

- ¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto de forma altiva.

- A que no puedes ganarme en correr de aquí al final del túnel.- dijo la niña de ojos verdes.

- ¿te pregunte quien eres?- le pregunto nuevamente aun mas enfadado, estaba acostumbrado a que le obedecieran cada vez que el hablaba o pedía algo.

Sin obedecerle la niña tomo posición de arranque como si de una pista de atletismo se tratase y le dijo:

- En sus marcas, listos ¡¡¡¡¡¡ya!!!!!- termino por gritar y se largo a correr.

- Oye espera, como te llamas, te estoy hablando, ¡¡¡te alcanzare!!!- le grito Van y fue tras ella.

Era muy rápida, pensó, cuando estaba por alcanzarla noto que llevaba un extrañó bulto con la cara de un hombre bestia, de un hombre mitad perro, mitad humano, como algunos de los sirvientes de su propia casa y que colgaba de su espalda, siguió corriendo hasta que la alcanzo he iba a la par de ella.

- Te ganare, ya veras- le dijo Van al borde del cansancio, sin embargo, sin rendirse.

- Mi abuelito compitió para las olimpiadas de Tokio y gano, yo ganare- termino por decirle y le saco la lengua.

La pequeña avanzo unos centímetros y se desbanco, se acercaban al final y la niña con mochila de perro le ganaba por poco, hasta que la luz del túnel lo cegó momentáneamente y él salió a la claridad del patio precedido por su contrincante; pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no estaba,  había desaparecido, no comprendía como, él la había visto salir antes, miro hacia la oscuridad que los había acogido antes y tampoco estaba.

-   Donde esta, se fue, aahhhhg, que rabia-gruño molesto, poniéndose rojo y dando un golpe al suelo con su pie.

A lo lejos lo miraba su hermano mayor Folken extrañado, mientras hablaba con unos consejeros de su padre y Merle lo acompañaba tomada de una de sus piernas.

- Creo que el pequeño príncipe Van ya llego- dijo uno de los consejeros de mediana edad.

- Siempre cargado de energías- dijo otro más anciano – bendito aquellos días en que podía andar así de despreocupado por la vida.

- Siempre tratando de atrapar algo, ¿que trataría de atrapar?- pregunto el primero.

- Algo importante, sin duda, Siempre tratando de atrapar algo, de probarlo todo, como mi padre.......

Al llegar al exterior, la reina fue saludada por los súbditos presentes y tomo la mano de Van, que aun seguía a la entrada del túnel, miro hacia el horizonte  y era un día radiante, en el cielo se veían las dos lunas sobre un celeste interminable; pero nada hacia presagiar que pronto todo eso seria solo un recuerdo en la mente de unos pocos, lo peor estaba por venir, dentro de un año, la sangre de los suyos seria derramada por su misma sangre, no quedaría piedra sobre piedra, todo se destruiría......

- Ve con tu hermano Van, ve hijo.

- Si mamá.

Vio a su hijo correr mientras  gritaba ¡¡¡¡¡hermano, hermano!!!! Y este lo recibía con los brazos abiertos............


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

- Adonde vamos pap

- A la casa nueva que he comprado para nosotros dos.

- ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Y mamá?

- No puede venir con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué  no puede venir con nos...

- ¡¡¡Por que esta de viaje y se demorara en volver!!!- grito el hombre a la pequeña niña que llevaba de su mano.

Ella se soltó instintivamente de su mano y retrocedió, comenzó a llorar, al ver la escena el padre no tuvo mas que agacharse y consolar su pena.

- Hitomi, Hitomi linda escúchame, no llores, mamá te vendrá a visitar en cuanto pueda.

- No, yo quiero que la vallas a buscar, quiero que venga con nosotros a nuestra nueva casa.

- No se puede hija.

- ¿Porque?- chillo mas fuerte la pequeña.

- Ya te dije, ella se ha ido de viaje pero volverá a verte cuando tu quieras.

La niña siguió sollozando, no entendía que pasaba con sus padres, a sus cuatro años todo era simple y sin complicaciones, el mundo de los adultos la aburría, a excepción de los momentos que compartía con sus abuelos; durante estos ultimos dias había estado viviendo con ellos, le encantaba escaparse con el abuelo Akira a ver a su tío Oda correr en las pistas de atletismo de su universidad mientras comian algodón de azúcar en las gradas, escuchar a su abuelo contarles sobre sus hazañas deportivas y  ayudar a la abuela Ayako con los bonsáis y su jardín.

Con eso ella era feliz, pero algo la hacia sentirse mal en aquella casa, el murmurar que cesaba cuando ella aparecía y como había escuchado sobre una mala mujer que había manchado el nombre de la familia y lo bien que había hecho en irse.....

Estaba segura, hablaban de su mamá, pero ella era buena, no era mala, le compraba lindos vestidos, juguetes y todo cuanto pedía, no entendía, porque los abuelos que eran buenos se portaban mal con su mamá.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que no la veía, papá la había llevado a casa de los abuelos y no supo mas de ella, constantemente le decía que la vendría  a ver, pero seguía esperando su visita, ¿que pasaba con su familia?.

había dejado de llorar, ahora solo iba hipando y limpiaba su nariz con su manga.   Se detuvieron en la estación del metro que quedaba a la orilla del mar, Hitomi se balanceaba con la mano de su padre como tratando de hacerlo bailar sin resultado, miro su reloj como hipnotizada, contando una y otra vez hasta diez ya que solo hasta ahí le habían enseñado a contar en el kindergarden, cuando algo la sorprendió: el reloj se detuvo y todo a su alrededor se quedo en blanco y negro, como en la tv  antigua que tenían los abuelos y que se negaban a cambiar por una nueva y a color, no solo el reloj, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse congelado.   Al mirar hacia el lado izquierdo de su padre se encontró con extraño chico que le sonreía, su cabello era negro y brillante como las alas de un cuervo, tenia los ojos rojos, nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de iris, su piel era morena y vestía raro, solo ellos parecían moverse y verse en ese paisaje bicolor e inanimado....

- ¿Quién eres?.

No hubo respuesta por parte del chico de ojos rojos, solo una sonrisa, miro el reloj y todo había vuelto a la normalidad nuevamente, el chico ya no estaba, se había ido.

- ¿Dónde esta? Se fue....- pensó triste.

Ahora era arrastrada junto a su padre por la marea de gente que entraba al vagón, con el solo recuerdo de aquel chico de ojos rojos en su mente y ese extraño y sobrenatural pasaje que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Se encontraba en el lo mas alto de las montañas, había llegado solo hace un par de horas, aunque estaba exhausto, siempre le sobraban fuerzas para pelear con el clan del dragón negro, el viento chocaba contra su rostro, era el momento ideal para desplegar sus alas.

Se tiro desde lo mas alto del precipicio, y una maravillosa visión solo compartida por el viento y las aves que lo acompañaban se hizo presente: un par de hermosas y blancas alas salieron de su espalda, ahora solo tenia que dejarse llevar por la brisa y planear hasta la nave enemiga, una vez que estuviera cerca dejaría sus alas y se tiraría en picada.

Le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro, en su piel, lo refrescaba y hacia sentir de alguna manera vivo, si se podía decir que desde lo que le sucedió a su familia estaba vivo, el sabia que no era así, que su yo anterior había muerto en el palacio aquella noche fatídica en que todo sucedió, en que su vida dio un vuelco en 360 grados, el día en que juro que lo que le restaba de vida seria única y exclusivamente para buscar venganza...

Ya había divisado a la  nave, era la hora.   Sus alas se deshicieron como si fueran parte de las nubes que iba cruzando en su caída libre, vio a lo lejos a un único hombre en la plataforma de vigilancia externa, el seria su primera victima, la primera de muchas, si era necesario los mataría a todos en aquella nave, ellos tenían algo que el quería, nada se interpondría en su camino, nadie.

Cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca y mas cerca, hasta que la gravedad hizo lo suyo y cayo con un golpe seco que sorprendió al guardia.  A través de su casco el soldado trataba de ver quien era o que era lo que produjo ese ruido, la cortina de polvo levantado por el ente no lo dejaba ver, hasta que se esfumo y pudo verlo.

- Tu eres ....- alcanzo a decir cuando el brillo de una espada al desenvainarse lo segó y lo ultimo que vio fue un par de ojos rojos llenos de maldad y crueldad.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y se interno corriendo, corrió y se deslizo con la agilidad de un felino, su presencia se amparo en la oscuridad de la nave y de sus pensamientos, todo era fácil, todo era visible ante sus ojos, el era una pared mas en esa inmensa fortaleza flotante, la vibración se hacia mas fuerte en su cabeza, mas y mas fuerte, lo llamaba, le decía que la liberara, que estaría pronto en sus manos, que le pertenecería a él, solo a él, ambos serian uno, solo tenia que apurarse, ella estaba cerca, lo esperaba, la armadura lo llamaba...

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la sala de mandos y la sorpresa se apodero de todos, mientras algunos desenvainaban sus espadas, el ya estaba cercenando al primer soldado que se le interpuso para proteger a su superior, de nada sirvió, los miembros volaban por doquier como si se trataran de manzanas cayendo de un árbol, la sangre manchaba sus atuendos pero nunca tocaba la piel de aquel que la derramaba, se había convertido en el mejor guerrero, alguien invencible, ellos lo sabían, no les quedaba mas que enfrentarlo y tratar en vano de que el no se apoderara de la armadura sagrada.   Solo quedaba un soldado, lo  vio erguirse y mirarlo con desprecio, como si su vida no valiera nada.

- como es posible que un solo hombre acabara con todos, tu eres el dragón...-termino de decir mientras sacaba su espada y su contrincante se acercaba veloz como un celaje, sin piedad le cerceno la cabeza.

La sala de mandos ya estaba lista, solo le quedaba ir por ella, tal como lo había previsto, estaba escrito, seria el quien la poseyera, el que la manejaría y ahora estaba frente a ella, toda cubierta de piedra fosilizada esperando ser despertada...

- Oh gran Dios de los cielos, dragón blanco, todopoderoso Dios, concédeme que sea yo quien te maneje, despierta de tu sueño, que la Diosa de las Alas retire el velo que cubre tus ojos y te entregue a mi-pronunciaron sus labios mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de alabanza y terminaba de pronunciar su nombre: Escaflowne.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Que hora era, no lo sabia, solo sabia que al final del primer recreo, había subido a la azotea de su preparatoria para dormir calentada por el sol en lo mas alto del cielo; pero hoy estaba seminublado, había un bochorno en el aire, la tierra evaporaba humedad y hacia una calor como para desnudarse, aun así, ella subió al techo y falto a las siguientes cuatro horas de clases y al segundo recreo, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, estaba haciendo lo mismo desde la mitad del primer semestre, reprobaría el año, pero a estas alturas ya nada le importaba.   

Ya tenia dieciséis años, pronto cumpliría diecisiete, estaba en segundo año de preparatoria, en el instituto Kama Kita, aun seguía viviendo en aquel departamento al cual se cambiara con su padre cuando niña, aquella vez que su madre los abandono por irse con otro hombre, ahora si sabia porque su madre no había vuelto a verla, lo sabia desde los ocho años, cuando un día había peleado con su padre, no se acordaba de que, ella había dicho que ubicaría  a su mamá, la llamaría para que la venga a buscar; ese día se habían gritado fuerte y él un arranque de furia la tomo por los hombros, la zarandeo y le grito en su cara que su madre era una cualquiera, que los había abandonado a ambos por irse con un rico hombre de negocios, que la había dejado tirada como si no le importara, que se había olvidado que tenia un hogar, una familia, un esposo y una hija, ella negó con la cabeza y grito que no, su padre la llevo arrastrando hasta su despacho y le mostró los papeles que acreditaban que ellos estaban oficialmente divorciados, los tramites se habían demorado pero en menos de un año ambos ya estaban libres.

Hitomi había quedado en shock, no lo creía, su madre siempre había sido buena, pensó; pero ahora su imagen se derrumbo ante sus ojos como un castillo de naipes, desde ese día la comenzó a odiar, y odio a su padre por habérselo ocultado, odio a todo el mundo, excepto a su mejor amiga Yukari.   Desde que se habían cambiado a aquella casa, siempre había estado sola, su padre había ido ascendiendo de posición dentro de su trabajo y cada vez viajaba mas, dejándola con una niñera o con sus abuelos, a esta altura casi ni se veían, ya no tenían asesora del hogar, ya que Hitomi había aprendido de mala gana a cocinar, alentada por su abuela y por Yukari que lo hacia exquisito, tanto, que a veces ella se iba lo fines de semana a quedar allá para hacerles grandes porciones de comida para la semana, solo las congelaba y descongelaba cuando quería servírselas, Yukari era buena, era demasiado buena con ella, sobre todo después de lo que había vivido hace un 5 meses atrás: su madre había vuelto para verla, quería estar con ella, lo peor: su padre había arreglado aquella cita, mas sufrimiento, ya no quería sufrir mas, no quería seguir despertando por las mañanas, ya no quería ir a la escuela (si iba era porque Yukari la pasaba a buscar todos los días y se la llevaba a rastras) y seguir viendo las caras de sus compañeros: por un lado aquellos que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas sobre su situación, por otro aquellos  muchachos persistentes y fastidiosos que la acosaban con un "Hitomi quieres salir conmigo", "Hitomi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" y otro tipo de cosas mas y por otro lado los integrantes del equipo de atletismo (entrenador incluido) que la retaban y después pedían de rodillas que volviera al equipo, desde la llegada de su madre ya no tenia ganas de vivir, mucho menos para seguir corriendo, había obtenido buenos resultados en lo campeonatos nacionales, siempre llegaba con una medalla ya sea de plata o de oro, Hitomi era su diosa de la fortuna como decía su entrenador, todo aquello solo era un recuerdo de glorias pasadas, el presente y futuro solo lo veía de un color : negro.

Ahora seguía durmiendo y un recuerdo del pasado misterioso y de ojos rojos vino a su mente, la estación de trenes, el reloj de su padre, la gente en blanco y negro, ese chico vestido de forma extraña, con un color de ojos que no olvidaría jamás, rojos como la sangre y un cabello negro reluciente.  No lo negaba, cada vez que tenia pena o quería vaciar de pensamientos su mente pensaba en aquel muchacho, pensaba si había sido real o solo un sueño, pensaba cual seria su aspecto físico en este momento, si era guapo, lo soñó un poco mas alto que ella con las mismas características físicas, que se conocían, que se hablaban y que se amaban...

No abrió los ojos, pero sintió que alguien avanzaba hacia ella, era Yukari.

- Cuando será el día en que entres a clases irresponsable.

- Nunca.   Es mejor estar así, sin responsabilidades, solo durmiendo y soñando.

- Para variar tu en tu mundo, ¿qué soñabas?-pregunto Yukari alzando una ceja, gesto que hizo sonreír levemente a Hitomi mientras esta se reincorporaba poniéndose de pie.

- Soñaba con aquel chico que vi en la estación

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si, otra vez, pero esta fue diferente, recordé todo como había sido aquella vez en la estación, como si estuviera viéndolo desde afuera de mi cuerpo ¿me entiendes?

- Si ¿y que mas?

- Nada mas.

- ¿Solo eso?, ¿no que habían cambiado tus sueños con aquel chico?.

- Si pero hoy fue diferente, lo soñé como si no lo hubiera soñado antes.

- Mmmmm, no te entiendo 

- No importa

- A propósito, deberías buscarte un novio

- Mmmmm

- En serio, es que acaso no te das cuenta de todos los estudiantes que te miran cuando pasas a su lado.

- Si lo se, y son esos mismos los que me acosan todo el tiempo, que fastidio, no me interesa ninguno de ellos, yo no les intereso de verdad, ninguno entendería por lo que estoy pasando

- ...

- se que te preocupas por mi, pero no lo hagas no lo necesito.

Ambas comenzaron a mirar el cielo, las nubes cruzaban los cielos; Hitomi decidió bajar, fue por sus zapatos, Yukari la esperaba cuando se percato de una carta que estaba en el suelo, la tomo y decía : para Yukari , ella se acerco y la tomo,  Hitomi trato de quitársela, pero no pudo y esta la leyó: "Yukari, cuando leas esta carta ya estaré muerte, bye bye. Hitomi Kanzaki".   La chica de los ojos verdes alcanza la carta y la destruye, su amiga solo ríe.

- Si tu mueres yo también lo haré – respondió la chica -  espero con ansias tu ultimo día.

- No digas eso...

- Pero es verdad, tu fuiste la única que me apoyo cuando murió mi padre Hitomi, eres como mi hermana

- Lo se, pero solo quiero irme de este lugar, vamos

- Vamos entonces-termino diciendo Yukari, ella sabia lo que le pasaba a su amiga, ella había sido testigo directo de lo que le había pasado.

Iban bajando las escaleras, aquellos que las conocían los saludaban al pasar, la única que contestaba era Yukari, Hitomi solo caminaba mirando al frente o al piso como si no tuviera voz, no quería hablar con nadie en la escuela.  Seguían caminado cuando en una esquina se encontraron con un grupo de muchachos de tercero.

- Las bellas Hitomi y Yukari, ¿para donde van?- pregunto uno de los tres el mas alto.

- A nuestras casas, es que acaso no es obvio, que yo sepa las clases terminaron hace media hora- dijo Yukari hastiada por la estúpida pregunta, ahora entendía a Hitomi cuando los trataba de estúpidos a estos, y para colmos tontos.

- Pero porque nos contestan así, solo las detuvimos para avisarle de la fiesta que abra hoy en la noche en la casa, corrección, en la mansión de Kaede, estará espectacular, son pocas las chicas de segundo y primero que invitamos, ustedes están entre ellas.

- Que honor...

- Vamos que dicen, iran – pregunto el segundo

- No lo se, tal vez, no se aun.

- Y tu Hitomi, ¿iras?- pregunto el primero

- No se.

- Por ultimo dígannos que lo pensaran

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien, pero ya no fastidien quieren, vamonos Hitomi.

- Adiós muchachas

Yukari solo se despidió levantando levemente la mano para decir adiós mientras tiraba de un brazo a su amiga.  Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a  la estación del metro, conversando de cualquier cosa, solo necedades, reían de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, cada vez esta mas deprimida, me asusta que cumpla con su palabra de suicidarse, pensó Yukari, le preocupaba cada vez mas.

Se bajaron y cada vez estaban mas cerca del estadio de atletismo que era aledaño al departamento de Hitomi, iban jugando y riéndose de una broma ácida que había dicho su amiga, cuando Hitomi se paro en seco frente a un templo desde su interior alguien entonaba una bella melodía, la escucho embelesada, esa canción parecía tocar cada rincón de su alma, le daba paz, una paz que no tenia hace tiempo y que añoraba, una paz que la inmovilizaba y que recorría su cuerpo dejando los ecos de un escalofrió en su interior.   Si, la añoraba, seria esa paz la que tenían lo que estaban a punto de morir, si era esa, ella quería vivirla.

- Que me dices, vamos o no vamos a esa fiesta?

- No quiero ir Yukari, no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado, aun mas si estarán esos aprovechados, los aborrezco.

- Te haría bien para distraerte un poco

- No quiero, estoy cansada de todo, de verdad cansada... mientras que toda la gente esta llena de energía.... yo me siento cansada, deseo solamente  dormir porque al dormir no te enteras de nada... solo desapareces, porque en realidad nada cambia... siempre es igual.

- Soñar, soñar, siempre soñar, para encontrarte con ese extraño muchacho, por Dios Hitomi, mírate, solo vives de sueños.

- ¿Y es malo acaso?

- No, pero en justa medida, no todo el tiempo... Como tu.

- Me esta llamando...

- ¿qué?

- Esa canción me esta llamando

- ¿mmmmmm?...

llegaron hasta la entrada del estadio y se sentaron en las escaleras.

- me acuerdo de la época en que te venia a ver correr por la escuela en esta cancha, era todo tan diferente, los muchachos tenían su propia barra y venían a apoyarte, gritaban tu nombre y golpeaban ese gran tambor que siempre traía a las competencias ese loco de Ryota y cantábamos aviva voz el himno de la prepa cuando pasabas a recibir tu medalla...

- eran otros tiempos.

- Ni que lo digas, se nota, se te nota.

- ...

- por que lo dejaste Hitomi, si era lo único que te hacia feliz, era lo único que te mantenía viva después de todo lo que...

- viva, ¿viva?,¿qué es sentirse viva?.

- Viva como antes, cuando estábamos en la escuela y nos reíamos de las payasadas que hacían nuestros amigos...

- Yukari quiero que te vayas, no sigas,  quiero estar sola,  no quiero estar con nadie, no quiere amigos, no quiere a nadie... solo desaparecer, entiendes – termina diciendo de manera melancólica y con la cabeza agachada.

- Esta bien – dice Yukari – pero prométeme que si te pasa algo importante me llamaras, siempre estaré a tu lado, adiós.

- Adiós.

No sabia como era capas de ser así con su amiga, siempre alentándola y ella solo tirando mas mala vibra.

Vio los puertas del estadio abiertas y decidió entrar, la bella canción que escucho al pasar por las afueras del templo hacían acto de presencia nuevamente, la estaba llamando, camino hasta la mitad del cancha, miro hacia el cielo y pareció que la nubes cruzaban el cielo rápidamente, como impulsadas por un soplo fuerte, cuando bajo la vista vio a lo lejos a un hombre envuelto en un manto negro, solo podía ver parte de su cabello y sus ojos; aunque estaba a una distancia considerable, lo podía escuchar como si le estuviera hablando a su oído, con su voz arrastrada y pausada.

- Diosa de las Alas

- ¿quién eres?

- permite a un mundo triste, junto con toda su gente desaparecer.

- ¿desaparecer...?

- si, solo tu tienes el poder, en tu interior se guarda la verdadera llave que librara a mi mundo, Gaea, de la infelicidad.

- ¿Desaparecer?, ese es mi deseo, desaparecer...

Después de eso, Hitomi ve desconcertada como todo el campo visual que tenia del cielo desde el interior del estadio se cubre de un manto de oscuridad y comienza a ver un como aparece un mundo frente a ella, idéntico a la tierra, se eleva rápidamente por sobre el estadio para quedar detrás de la luna, mientras esto ocurre agua comienza a brotar entre el césped inundándolo, subiendo cada vez mas de nivel, el agua era calidad, no era fría, mientras mas subía el nivel del agua mas bien se sentía era como la paz que sintió la primera vez que escucha aquella canción a la salida del templo y que ahora seguía escuchando, parecía salir de su interior, haciendo vibrar cada fibra de sus ser, como si fuera un instrumento musical no usado en años.

- Esto es un sueño o una ilusión.... o quizás sea el lugar donde pueda realizar mis sueños...

Fue lo ultimo que susurraron sus labios, el agua cubrió su cabeza y así se rindió a la tibia y casi placentera sensación de ser llevada por esa extraña marejada que la empujaba hacia el fondo, como si cayera desde un precipicio y no tuviera reparos en ello.   Abrió los ojos y el agua parecía las aguas de un mar del caribe, como las que había visto en las revistas y donde su padre le había prometido llevarla cuando saliera de la prepa, se vio así misma caer por una especie de oyó donde las aguas eran mas oscuras abrió los ojos por un momento y una  luz dorada y brillante la cegó impidiéndole ver.

En otra parte del espacio, en el cielo, en un planeta gemelo a la tierra, un muchacho rezaba una plegaria a una antigua armadura sagrada que tenia el poder de los dioses...

...Y para su suerte,  iban a ser escuchadas.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Holita a todos**:

Se que me demore caleta en publicar, pero como ya saben y explique en mi otro fic "Corresponsal en Fanelia" he tenido un sin fin de cosas que hacer y atender en mi vida, trabajo y familia, cosas que realmente nunca pensé en vivir. Pero como no vine pa joderles con mis problems, aki les traigo el capitulo tres, que esta algo cortito, pero cumplidor, como digo yo !

A continuación agradeceré lo reviews y e-mails que me han llegado:

**Escila**: gracias, mil gracias por preocuparte por el destino de este fic y el destino de esta desdichada escritora de fics (Evita llora U.U!). en lo que se refiere a tu review en si: en el caso de Hitomi tenia que crear una situación fuerte que explicara el porque de tanto rollo depresivo y ke en la película aparecía por ke si no ma (si, esta bien, es una película, una versión nueva de la serie, pero que les hubiera costado colocarle un poco mas de materia gris a la cosa no?, es por eso que yo me tomo el trabajo de rescribir esta historia) y me gusta mucho que te allá gustado la pelea de Van en la nave, la idea que queria plasmar creo que quedo listita no?, esa agilidad casi felina y salvaje que tiene (y que es a la larga lo que mas amamos de él (Evita se sonroja)) y ese dejo de crueldad que muestra al principio del film. Espero que te guste este nuevo chap !

**Naru Urashima**: tus deseos son ordenes ama ujaujaujaujauj (aunque tarde tarde tarde, pero llego no?) aquí mi fic actualizado y no vuelvas a pedir como deseo que actualice a la velocidad de la luz por que como genio me muero de hambre jajajjajajajajajajajjajaja, aquí lo tienes y que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

- La piedra se cae, esta despertando, ¡¡¡¡por fin!!!!

La gran mole de roca se movía, lentamente, desperezándose de su sueño eterno, mientras tanto el dragón lo observaba extasiado y con una sonrisa en los labios que mostraban su meta cumplida.

El corazón de la armadura brillo, un brillo rosa pálido intenso por un instante breve que no paso desapercibido para los ojos de Van.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

No pudo contestarse a si mismo hasta pasado un rato, solo para después mentalizarse que solo era un extraño efecto de luz.

Avanzo hasta el final de la plataforma y siguió mirando a Escaflowne terminar de deshacerse de su coraza. Vio como una espesa neblina salía de los orificios traseros ubicados en su espalda y lentamente se unían en una sinuosa telaraña para pasar a formar una extensa capa azul que se posaba grácil en el suelo. ¿Con que este era el aspecto del Dios que salvaría Gaia?, se pregunto Van, era imponente, magnánimo y superaba con creces todo lo que se había imaginado.

Todo parecía ir de acuerdo a lo planeado hasta que de repente el Dios se puso en pie, destrozando sin piedad el techo de la nave, haciendo temblar todo a su paso. Van retrocedió y se sujeto de las cuerdas de la plataforma que no paraban de moverse preguntándose que pasaba; No se suponía que tendría que moverse, ni que tuviera vida propia, ¿por qué se movía?...

El estupor del muchacho alcanzo otros limites cuando vio que la armadura acercaba una de sus manos para atraparlo, logrando su objetivo. Sintió su devastador poder, sintió que la sangre se le aglutinaba en la cabeza y que sus huesos se romperían en cualquier momento. Alzo la vista para mirar al gigante metálico y le sonrió.

- Destruirás a aquel que te ha despertado – le pregunto sonriente hasta que una vibración extraña le recorrió la espalda, un gemido, un susurrar débil y femenino de ayuda que venia desde el interior de la armadura sagrada lo hizo borrar ese gesto de ironía de su cara.

Escaflowne se irguió por completo nuevamente sin soltar a Van, pero esta vez sujetándolo no tan fuerte en su puño.

La nave por lo visto se precipitaba a tierra, después de haber quedado sin capitán que la manejara y por el inmenso peso del Guymelef que se movía en su interior destrozando con sus manos (una libre y la otra empuñada por tener al muchacho sin importarle mucho su estado) toda la nave, buscando salida a su encierro...

A lo lejos, pero sin perderlo de vista, lo seguía un inmenso remolque tirado por bestias, una caravana llena de historias, hombres, guerreros de todas las naciones de Gaia que se habían unido para luchar contra el Clan del dragón Negro.

Desde la Proa (¿) del transporte era perfectamente visible...

- Por todo los dioses, esa nave se va tierra capitán – dijo uno de los hombres, el que iba ataviado con una pañuelo marrón en la cabeza.

- Tenemos que ir a ayudarle Allen, se matara, o lo matara ese engendro – respondió una mujer de cabello castaño tomado en una cola.

- No será necesario Millerna, ¿cuando ha sido necesario ayudarle?, jamás a querido que se le ayude, no mandaría a volar a todos

- Pero aun así, que tal si la armadura se echa a perder en esa catástrofe

- No pasara, te lo aseguro, por algo es sagrada

- Mire capitán, ya cayo la condenada, y esta....

- ...Caminando, si lo se Gadeth – aclaro Allen, de larga melena rubia, ojos azules y tez blanca – ¿que esperabas?, es sabido por los antiguos de que la armadura sagrada es capaz de moverse a voluntad una vez despertada, solo es posible gracias a un solo y único poder

- ¿la diosa de las alas?

- exacto.

Nadie mas dijo nada, era obvio que todas las conjeturas que decían eran ciertas, se estaban comprobando con sus propios ojos. La nave se hizo pedazos contra la construcción de una ciudad abandonada, ahora Escaflowne caminaba majestuoso por la calle principal de la ciudadela y Van ya no estaba en su puño: había logrado escapar.

El muchacho corría a través de los techos para acercarse a la mole viviente sin ser atacado, tenia que ingeniárselas para poder inmovilizarlo y entrar en el. La caravana de Allen se acercaba pero no quería pedirles ayuda, no los necesitaba...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿¡¡¡¡Que es este lugar!!!!?, donde me encuentro, debo salir de aquí.

Todo había comenzado como un sueño...

...Y había terminado como una pesadilla

Esa sensación maravillosa de estar en un limbo acuático flotando se había desvanecido, Algo de golpe le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse sumergida y sentada en una extraña cámara oscura, había subido a flote para respirar y lo único que veía era que estaba rodeada de una estructura metálica y viscosa, era como si estuviera forrada de carne viva y unos extraños punzones ubicados a la altura de su cuello al lado izquierdo la hicieron arrinconarse y pararse... ¿que era ese lugar...?

Su terror creciente no hizo mas que aumentar al sentir que el lugar en el que estaba se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, era como estar dentro de una lavadora.

A lo único que atino fue a gritar, a pedir auxilio pero dudo que alguien la escuchara. Su desesperación iba en aumento y sentía ganas de llorar, gritar y patalear, quería despertar de ese sueño maldito, maldijo el momento en el que acepto el ofrecimiento de ese extraño encapuchado.

Iba a ponerse a llorar cuando el agua que la rodeaba dentro de la estructura fue drenada y evaporada quedando su uniforme de escuela totalmente seco, pero solo fue momentáneo...

...el movimiento zigzagueante de la maquina en la que estaba siguió, y pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior de "algo" de forma humanoide, ya que escuchaba sus sonoros pasos al pisar tierra.

Escucho que algo se desmoronaba y rompía en mil pedazos...

El vaivén siguió, sin poder evitarlo, estaba prisionera de ese maquina y no pudo hacer nada...

Unas rendijas se abrieron y por ellas se filtraron rayos de sol, un dorado atardecer; También vio una ciudadela, pero estaba vacía no había nadie, nadie salía huyendo de sus casas al pasar por su lado, a lo lejos vio gente que se acercaba, pero no distinguía sus caras, estaban muy lejos y al parecer avanzaban cautelosas hacia su presencia, o mas bien dicho hacia la presencia que la llevaba en su interior.

Se detuvo. Dejo de caminar y la estructura cayo pesadamente al suelo. Hitomi quedo en cuclillas y sintió que alguien hablaba afuera...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Van, se había acercado sigiloso al Dios, lo había visto caer y ahora lo observaba, atento a cualquier reacción.

- ¿Que pasara ahora?, o es que acaso dejaras que yo sea quien te posea Dios de los Cielos - Escucho un murmurar débil y ahogado, seria acaso la misma voz que escucho antes...

Se acerco mas y mas y una ola de vapor le golpeo el rostro, la cabina de Escaflowne comenzaba a abrirse...

Por fin podría salir de ese lugar – pensó Hitomi – el suelo que la sostenía comenzaba abrirse como un par de fauces a punto de expulsarla. Vapor, sonido de engranes moviéndose, y un rostro humano apareció de pronto: moreno, cabello negro y ojos color sangre...

Que era lo que había ahí dentro – pensó Van – el vapor empezaba a desaparecer y comenzaba a abrirse. Dio un par de pasos lleno de curiosidad pero alerta...

_...lo que sucedió a continuación lo sorprendió..._

_...sorprendida cayo sobre el muchacho de tez morena..._

_...la situación lo descoloco_

_...ella esperaba alguien que la ayudara..._

_...él en cambio una bestia o un soldado enemigo_

_...su rostro delataba sorpresa y cierto tono de indignación, pero aun así lo reconoció..._

_...la muchacha estaba sobre el, con la boca entreabierta respirando agitada y sus manos cálidas apoyadas en sus hombros, el calor de sus manos le produjo placer y sus ojos..._

_...la hipnotizaron, tan rojos como la sangre o como el atardecer que los rodeaba, pero aun así él era..._

_...¿quien es esta chica? – pensó el dragón – será acaso..._

- Tu eres aquel chico de mi sueño.. – susurro para si Hitomi

- ¿Quien eres tu?, respóndeme – pregunto saliendo del trance inicial, y tomando a Hitomi por los hombros, mientras esta cambiaba su expresión soñadora por una de miedo – ¿quien eres?, no te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿quien eres?.

- ¿Que es este lugar, donde estoy?.

- ¡¡¡respóndeme!!!

- Me haces daño suéltame – grito Hitomi

- No te soltare, eres un espía del Clan del dragón negro no es así, ¡¡¡respóndeme!!!

- ¿dragón Negro?, ¿que es eso?, ¡¡¡suéltame me haces daño!!! – grito a punto de sollozar Hitomi, aquello hizo que la soltara de inmediato como si ella fuera una brasa ardiendo – ¿donde estoy, que es este lugar?

- Estas en Gaia – respondió taciturno.

- ¿Gaia?

- Si, y no tienes que decirme quien eres, creo saber cual es tu identidad

- ¿¡¡Que!!?

- Tu eres Stubasa no Kami, la diosa de Alas, la protectora del Dios de los Cielos Escaflowne no es as

- ... – ella enmudeció, no entendía a aquel muchacho.

- Me presento, soy Descendiente de Abaharaki, soy Van y me postro a tus pies Diosa de las Alas.

- ... – Hitomi no entendía, que decía ese muchacho, no lo podía explicar, ¿Diosa de las Alas?; el seguía arrodillado y alzo por un instante su vista, su mirada la perturbo e inquieto, tenia algo de animal y salvaje, un escalofrió la recorrió y se alojo en su vientre, miedo ¿quizás?. – No se de que me hablas, yo no soy la persona a la que tu honras, lo siento.

- Que dices, no puede ser

- ... – no dijo nada mas, esto sobrepasaba todo lo que hubiera creído posible en su dimensión y en cualquier otra.

Un resplandor verde comenzó a desplegarse de la armadura. Hitomi pudo ver la cara de consternación que tenia el chico, que la miraba alternativamente a ella y al monstruo de metal como si fuera ella la culpable de aquel extraño suceso.

- ¿Que demonios esta pasando acá? – murmuro consternado con un dejo de rabia en su voz.

Hitomi giro su cabeza y vio que la armadura comenzaba a desaparecer en aquel resplandor verde, a desvanecerse en el, para terminar explotando en un haz de luz cegador y una pequeña estrella que caía gentilmente sobre sus manos convertida en una piedra rosa con forma de lagrima...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: como ya veen, este fic continuara ......

jaujaujaujaujaujaujauajuj

Proximo chap: mostrare mas a Folken y a toda la tropa de Allen, eso si, no se hagan ilusiones de ver a nuestro psicópata pirómano por excelencia (me refiero a dilandau) de aki hasta dentro de dos capítulos mas.

Eso no ma era, pa cualquier cosa o consulta, solo dejen reviews o mándenme un mail.

Adiosin

Pd: (?) este signo al lado de la palabra proa, era pa saber, si es que alguien me dice, como se llama la parte delantera de un barco? Proa o popa?, se los agradecere un millon !


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos: se que me demore a caleta en actualizar pero mis explicaciones del caso están en la crónica "Wanted dead or alive" de mi blog (**ver mi profile**) para que lo visiten y entiendan mi demora y así de paso no los canse con mis problemas.

Ahora los reviews:

**Escila**: la pelea del sádico y desquiciado de Dilandau (todo hay que decirlo, a todos nos fascina secretamente su forma de ser, digo, tan mala) y Van se viene en los próximos chap, en el siguiente o en el próximo. Para tu regocijo, aparece Sora y Folken pero como ya te darás cuenta, esta es "MI VERSIÓN" de la película, de lo que me habría gustado que hubiese sido y no fue. El origen de Sora lo explicare mas adelante, por el momento solo la introduje. Que lo disfrutes.

**Nessy**: pos ke bueno, otra lectora, aunque lastima que tu fidelidad no sea correspondida en totalidad por esta humilde servidora, pero si lees en mi blog, mis razones y desdichas me entenderás. Gracias por darme porras y aquí te dejo el nuevo chap.

**Arinayed**: gracias por los halagos. Desde que yo comencé a publicar este fic se han sumado mas escritores de fics de Esca, aunque no he tenido tiempo de leerlos y opinar, pero parece que se vino otra oleada de fans de Escaflowne, de seguro la han vuelto a dar por ahí, en algún país del globo. Sobre "Corresponsal", pos bueno, estoy que termino, aunque te parezca ridículo después de tanto tiempo de no haber publicado, pero estoy por terminarlo, aprovechare de dar pista de los próximos acontecimientos a suceder en dicho fic. Así que paciencia.

**Naru Urashima**: gracias por el dato, es que en veces mi nivel de incultura en cierto asuntos es alarmante, y eso que leo compulsivamente y tengo una ortografía pésima uaujaujaujaujauaj. Aki te va el chap chiquilla, que lo disfrutes.

**Hotaru:** en veces es difícil agregarles características a algo que ya las tiene, gracias por decir que mi fic tiene cierto "aire de misterio", es un halago y un incentivo para seguir adelante.

**Luin-fanel**: es que por lo mismo, por que la peli no tenia "mucha" coherencia es que yo, como disconformista incansable escribí este fic, porque si yo hubiera sido la guionista de esa movia, créeme, pero créeme, que hubiera tenido mas acción que la cresta, y cuando hablo de acción, hablo de los dos tipos uaujaujaujaujaujauajuajuajua. Apps, gracias por culturizarme junto a Naru Urashima.

**Capitulo IV**

Aun no podía dejar de asombrarse con su criatura "celestial".

Si, era especial. Él mas que nadie lo sabia. Desde el día en que la encontró vagando por los alrededores del lugar donde estaba sepultado el "Dios de los Cielos". Harapienta, con el cabello enmarañado, la piel sucia y esa mirada perdida, que después de haberla mandado a asearse, aun conservaba.

La tripulación en pleno había bajado a las faldas de la montaña. Habían encontrado el lugar donde descansaba la armadura sin mayor dificultad después de haber interpretado el antiguo libro de cánticos al Dios Dragón. Cerca del lugar no crecía nada. No había pasto, flores o árboles. Por eso le extraño ver un ramillete de flores secas al pie del gran murallón de mármol, desde donde sobresalía visiblemente el esqueleto de un dragón fosilizado.

Momentos mas tarde, después de haber dado la orden para extraer a Escaflowne, escucho el grito de una mujer y varias risas. Avanzo y subió una pequeña colina, solo para ver que un grupo de soldados que trataban de abusar de una muchacha pordiosera que por lo visto vivía por ahí cerca.

La empujaban de un lugar a otro y la pobre chica no podía arrancar de sus captores que le cerraban el paso. Uno de los soldados se percato de su presencia y lo miro alarmado logrando que sus compañeros se percataran de él en lo alto de la montaña. Cesaron las risas y el ajetreo. Solo un movimiento de su mano vasto para que los soldados, sus soldados – 5 en total – cayeran al suelo muertos y con el cuello roto, como un árbol talado. Su "criatura Celestial" estaba de rodillas en el suelo y le miraba expectante. Para después avanzar sin temor hacia él, lentamente; hasta llegar a la cima.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – le dijo lacónicamente

-¿Como te llamas?

-Sora

-¿Porque no me temes?

-En tus ojos no hay odio, solo tristeza Mi Señor.

-Yo no soy tu dueño, eres libre.

-Sabia que vendría por mí

-¿Que dices?

No le pregunto mas

Le cedió su mano y la llevó con él a la nave. La nave de carga se quedaría en el valle con un buen numero de soldados y obreros extrayendo la armadura.

Al elevarse hacia el cielo, la vio mirando hacia la excavación.

-¿Sabes que era eso que esta ahí? – le señalo un punto que se veía minúsculo por la distancia

-El dragón de los cielos, el Dios alado Escaflowne.

-¿Tu le ibas a dejar flores?

-Si

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre

-¿Cuando llegaste ahí?

-No recuerdo – miraba catatonicamente la excavación – solo sé que siempre he estado ahí.

Siempre había estado ahí...

Ahora estaba frente a el, en el salón principal, entonando el cántico de llamada al Dios de los cielos, la luz del exterior, la luz de las dos lunas brillaba sobre su piel. El solo la observaba sumergido en la oscuridad.

La conexión se había cortado.

-¿Que sucede Sora? – emergió de la oscuridad y se saco la capucha. Su criatura celestial había dejado de entonar el bello cántico

-La diosa de las alas ha llegado a Gaia, pero ...

-¿Pero?

-Esta en las manos del Dragón, lo siento mi Señor Folken – dice apenada Sora

-No te preocupes – camina hacia su hechicera – aun podemos recuperarla – mira hacia el inmenso ventanal, la noche ya ha caído – mi mas grande deseo pronto estará en mis manos.

Avanzo hasta la muchacha y le sonrío levemente. Ella se tomo de su brazo y avanzaron juntos a la salida del salón.

Ve y trae al escuadrón escarlata ya su jefe ante mi de inmediato – le ordeno a un soldado apostado a la entrada. Este afirmo he hizo una señal militar para después perderse por el pasillo a mano derecha – los esperas y los guían hasta la sala de estrategia, entendido – le dice al otro soldado y este responde afirmativamente.

Tanto amo y sirvienta se perdieron por los pasillos de la ciudadela flotante.

* * *

Aun en cuclillas Hitomi observaba la pequeña lagrima rosada, absorta en ello, la acariciaba y la sentía cálida, como si estuviera viva. 

Sin aun poder creer lo que había sucedido, Van observaba atónito a la extraña muchacha y a su dije. Miraba sus delicadas manos acariciar la joya, con primor, se imagino como seria que ella lo acariciara así. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron al recordar sus suaves manos sobre él cuando cayo desde el interior de Escaflowne.

Escaflowne...

El solo recuerdo de la armadura lo hizo despertar de sus fantasías.

-¿Donde esta?

-¿Qué? – responde con otra pregunta Hitomi

-¿Donde esta Escaflowne?

-¿El monstruo de metal? – él afirmo con la cabeza ante su pregunta – pero no lo viste, parece que se ha ido, desapareció.

-¡Lo hiciste tu!

-No, no lo viste, desapareció solo, yo no hice nada

-¡Mentira, tú lo hiciste! – le grito al tiempo que sacaba su espada y le apuntaba con ella – ya no dudare mas, eres una espía, una espía del Clan del Dragón Negro – Hitomi lo miraba aterrorizada, Van la había levantado bruscamente del suelo y la zarandeaba violentamente – te matare, solo eres una espía para mi.

Hitomi seguía gimiendo en manos de su captor, despertando del sueño que siempre había tenido: que se encontraría algún día con "el chico de sus sueños" y que todo seria un cuento de hadas.

Hasta que...

-¿Que pretendes hacer Van?

-No te metas en mis asuntos Allen – se giro y vio que estaba el rubio comandante junto a su tropa en pleno – de seguro viste todo lo que sucedió tal como yo lo vi – el rubio afirmo con la cabeza – y viste que esta mujer hizo desaparecer la armadura.

-Si lo vi y tal vez por lo mismo ella sea la verdadera Diosa de las alas y estés equivocado.

-No lo estoy.

Allen avanzo hacia Hitomi, alejarla de la ira de Van, notando que era en verdad muy bella y que sus ojos esmeralda expresaban una tristeza que era opacada por el temor a la muerte. Ya estaba a medio camino cuando el joven rey la lanzo hacia un lado y le ataco, espada en mano, con la agilidad de un felino. Pero el era mas rápido y lo esquivo facilmente para desenvainar su espada y unirse a la lucha.

Sin duda era bueno, ágil y fuerte, pero él, Allen estaba un peldaño mas arriba que el joven e impulsivo rey. Sus hombres observaban la pelea desde los tejados y lo animaban. Estaban casi parejos, hasta que Van logro caer al suelo y valiéndose de su posición le tiro un puñado de tierra a los ojos, cegándolo temporalmente, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que su rival se tirara al ataque nuevamente.

Estaba en eso cuando lo oyó quejarse

-Esa estrategia no es digna de un Rey – era Gadeth – es una estrategia de lo mas ruin hacia aquel que te da un techo y te da de comer "Majestad" – le había dañado la pierna, tirándole una cuchilla

-Déjalo Gadeth, me lo esperaba – Allen limpiaba la cara y entreabría los ojos – siempre termina reaccionando así.

-Crees que porque eres Rey de Abaharaki lo puedes hacer, eso no es de hombres – le dijo Millerna, mientras bajaba caminando hacia Allen y le entregaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara.

-Ya dejen en paz a mi amo Van, sobre todo tu Gadeth – era la joven gato llamada Merle – sino te la veras conmigo.

-Uuuuuhhhhhh que miedo – dijo casi riendo Gadeth – ¿que piensas hacer, arañarme?

-Mejor que eso, toma – la joven felina le dio un fuerte pisotón provocando una mueca de dolor a Gadeth y la risa de los demás, aun mas cuando este ultimo trato de atraparla y se escabullo ágilmente hasta donde se encontraba Van sujetando la herida que Gadeth le había hecho.

Hitomi miraba hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer, peleas entre personas presumiblemente, del mismo bando y todo por su culpa. Los miraba con aprehensión y cierto temor, pensando que seria de ella después de que acabase toda esa batahola. Se desconcentro cuando unos sonoros silbidos rasgaron el aire: eran un centenar de hombres de todas las razas y edades que la observaban desde el techo de las casas, los mismos que habían apoyado con fervor al joven hombre de cabellera rubia.

-Pero que chica mas linda.

-Por fin un bello rostro, algo diferente

-Esa si que es mujer

-Que diosa mas bella

-Pero tiene el cabello corto – objeto uno de los soldados

-Y eso que tiene, solo mira el conjunto en total...

Y así seguían diciéndole y gritándole todo tipo de cosas, cada cual mas grosera y subida de tono hasta que cesaron cuando el hombre conocido como Allen se le acerco.

-Soy Allen Schezard y soy el comandante de este ejercito, permítame rendirle mis respetos e invitarla a que se quede en nuestra caravana – Allen había hecho una leve inclinación y le miraba a los ojos – de seguro su viaje desde los cielos hasta Gaia la debió cansar mucho – Hitomi seguia sin entender – Danos la fuerza del Dragon alado y la ligereza del viento para poder cumplir nuestra misión y servirte.

Hitomi seguía ahí parada mirando aun lado y a otro y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas trabajosa, hasta que una ultima inhalación y exhalación la dejo mareada, cayendo al suelo.

Todos quedaron atónitos y en silencio hasta que Millerna se acerco junto con Allen a ver a la desfallecida .

-Se ha desmayado – dijo el rubio mientras quitaba los dedos de su cuello – solo eso, no esta muerta.

-Yo la veo un tanto extraña, no tiene la facha de ser una diosa – sentencio la joven princesa mientras Allen la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba.

* * *

-¿Supongo que ya tienes claro cual es tu misión no? 

-Si

-¿Repítemela?

-Dirigirme hacia el sur e interceptar la caravana de los renegados – dijo con fastidio Dilandau, atrás de él se encontraban sus soldados – arrebatarle y traer ante usted a la "Diosa de las Alas".

-Muy bien, ve entonces y cumple con tu misión

El joven de ojos rojos, piel pálida y pelo color ceniza hizo una reverencia ante Folken y se retiro seguido de sus mas fieles hombres. Folken lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del salón, Sora estaba a su lado.

-Ese joven es un dragón también

-Si, es el hijo bastado del hermano de mi padre que murió en batalla, pero su poder es inferior al mío.

-Solo hay maldad en su alma, nada mas – le dijo tristemente Sora.

-Y es por eso mismo que me sirve a la perfección en mis propósitos, siempre hace mas de lo que espero, para bien o para mal.

* * *

-Así que ya saben todos, estén alerta, los planes que teníamos no resultaron tal como esperábamos – era Allen, que subido en una tarima hablaba a todo su ejercito que estaba aposentado en el comedor terminando de cenar – aunque tengamos de nuestro lado a la Diosa de las Alas, debemos estar preparados para un combate inminente con el Clan del Dragón Negro – una mano se levanto pidiéndole la palabra – dime Gustave 

-¿Y que tal esta nuestra nueva y bella visita? – pregunto un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente que tenia una espesa barba y ojos ambarinos.

Todos los presentes rieron y silbaron a rabiar y soltaban comentarios de diferente calibre

-Justamente sobre ella quería hablaros – dijo en un tono que no daba para dudas. Todos callaron – aunque algunos crean que es la Diosa de las Alas y otros no, solo me queda advertirles, no se cerquen con malas intenciones a ella, ya que si ella es quien creemos que es, todos podemos sufrir el castigo de los dioses y que ella no nos conceda el favor de la armadura sagrada ...

-Yo no toco a semejante criatura venida de arriba – dijo un viejito que se sentaba en los primeros puestos – puede que quede maldito por el resto de mi vida.

-Que no es mucha la que te queda, por cierto – dijo Gadeth causando una risotada en general, inclusive de Allen – y dudo que puedas con tu rol de hombre con semejante hembra.

-He sido mas hombre que tu y todos ustedes juntos – dijo enrabiado el anciano

-Calma, calma, lo que quiero escuchar es que todos han entendido lo que dije – todos respondieron con un "si Señor Allen" a coro – bien, antes de irme, Gadeth

-¿Si señor?

-¿Están todos los vigilantes en sus puestos?

-Dentro de un momento entre el nuevo grupo

-Encárgate entonces de que no se desvelen y que los cañones estén en posición, listos y cargados por cualquier eventualidad.

-Si comandante

-Por cierto, no he visto a Van

-Debe de estar con Merle, le debe de estar curando la herida

-Voy hablar con él entonces, desde ahora quedas a cargo Gadeth, hasta el amanecer

-Si señor

Todos sus hombres se despidieron de él y salió del comedor. Todos sus hombres eran sobrevivientes, al igual que él, de las masacres ocasionadas por el Clan del Dragón Negro. Había veces en que se sentía miserable, un cobarde, por no haber muerto junto a sus amigos y superiores en la caída de su reino, cuyos monarcas y familia real en pleno había sido asesinada, a excepción de Millerna, su compañera y amante.

Avanzaba por los pasillos y llego a la sección este de la caravana, seguía caminando y encontrándose soldados que le presentaban sus respetos hasta que llego a una puerta que tenia un gracioso dibujo de un gato con un letrero que decía "Merle".

Se detuvo frente a ella y golpeo.

* * *

-Ya esta amo Van, termine de vendarle, fue muy sencillo 

-Para ti todo es fácil

-Es que en mi mente todo es mas claro: solo tenia que desinfectarle la herida, coserla, volver a desinfectarla y finalmente vendarla no tan fuerte para que su piel pueda respirar.

-Es bueno que Millerna te haya enseñado todo eso

-La princesa dijo que cuando hubiera un herido grave a quien operar, me invitaría a ayudarle para que aprenda mas

-Que bueno – dijo lacónicamente el Rey Dragón, mirando hacia el horizonte a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación de Merle, el fin del atardecer devorado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras Merle ordenaba el botiquín que poseía, sus pensamientos volaron hacia los momentos y situaciones ocurridas durante la tarde: el encuentro de la armadura, su despertar, la aparición de esa chica ...

¿Porque su rostro le era familiar?

¿Porque su cuerpo se puso en tensión, como anhelante, esperando a que ella siguiera tocándolo'

De seguro era por su necesidad de yacer con una mujer, de desfogarse; después de todo, hacia mas de dos lunas que no sentía el cuerpo de una mujer, y ella, tal y como lo habían dicho los demás era "una hembra muy bonita"

Se movió la cabeza vigorosamente, como sacudiéndose esas ideas y se puso de pie, comprobando que al caminar no le molestaba el vendaje. Iba hacia la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban.

-Puede pasar – dio permiso Merle

-¿Interrumpo? – era Allen

-No señor Allen, ya he acabado con de curar a mi amo Van

-Que bueno, me gustaría que me dejaras a solas con él, si no te molesta.

-Pero ahora íbamos a cenar, no es así amo Van – le pregunto la felina, mientras el joven afirmaba con la cabeza y miraba a Allen con rencor.

-Entonces tendrás que apurarte sino quieres quedar sin nada, la cena estaba por terminar – le dijo Allen a la felina, dándole una sonrisa

-De seguro ese tragón de Gadeth se lo habrá comido todo – refunfuño enojada.

-Entonces ve

-Amo Van, guardare comida para usted entonces

-No te molestes Merle, ve tu sola, no tengo hambre

-Esta bien – dijo un tanto desanimada Merle – hasta luego señor Allen

-Hasta luego.

Se cerro la puerta

-¿Que quieres?

-Ya hable con la tripulación sobre lo ocurrido hoy y sobre la Diosa de las Alas

-Esa impostora no es la diosa de las alas

-Si lo es o no, eso esta por verse – camino hacia la ventana y se apoyo en el marco para seguir hablando con Van – solo te pido que cuides de ella

-¿No pienso hacerlo?

-Y que tal si es realmente la Diosa, que tal si cuando lleguemos a Torushina la secuestran – le espeto Allen – y aunque me duela reconocerlo, todo esta en tus manos, la armadura sagrada solo responde a alguien con sangre de Dragón, y tu con tu hermano son los únicos que pueden manejarla

-¿Y si se supone que ella es "La Diosa de las Alas", como hará para traer de vuelta a Escaflowne, para mi solo es una mujer común y corriente – sentencio Van, aunque en el fondo él sabia muy bien que no era así, que aquella chica era algo mas que eso, una chica.

-Millerna opina igual que tu, pero a diferencia de ti ella piensa que tal vez la muchacha no sea de Gaea

-¿Cómo?

-Que tal vez de verdad sea de la luna mística pero no ...

-Una diosa

-Si

Se quedo pensativo, sin saber que contestar, todo su cerebro parecía hervir de dudas e inquietudes que no quería confesar

-Esta bien, pero no me pidas que la trate de una manera especial

-Solo te pido que la cuides, nada mas – conforme con la respuesta del Dragón, Allen se dirigía a la puerta – por cierto ...

-¿Aun hay mas?

-Aunque esto es mas que obvio para cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente, te lo digo porque aun así no esta demás ..

-¿Que cosa?

-No toques a la muchacha, nadie sabe muy bien cual es su verdadera naturaleza, podría maldecirte y de paso maldecirnos a todos

-Tonterías, es solo una chica de lo mas común y corriente

-Esa es su apariencia, pero recuerda que casi todos los dioses poseen una forma humana

Sintió que Allen se iba y le decía un "Buenas noches"

Si antes pensaba que estaba todo claro, y que seria fácil mantenerse al margen de aquella chica, ahora no lo veía tan nítido. Sobre él se alzaba una nube que enturbiaría aun mas su vida

* * *

Estaban por cumplirse los cuarenta y cinco minutos y aun no llegaba. 

Camino a la habitación le había dicho que tenia que hablar con la tropa y darle la tarea al joven Rey de ser el custodio de la supuesta "Diosa de las Alas".

Tenia serias dudas que aquello fuera cierto, pero algo le decía, tal vez su intuición femenina, que la muchacha no era de Gaea. Su forma de ser, su vestuario y su extraño corte de pelo – para nada acorde a una chica de su edad - distaban de la imagen mental de una "Diosa". Al contrario, cuando ella leía libros sobre historia y deidades, la imagen que mostraba el libro sobre la leyenda de Dios de los Cielos y su Diosa Protectora, distaban mucho de parecerse a la chica que dormía a pierna suelta unas habitaciones mas adelante que ella. Pero si acaso era cierto lo de su identidad le pidió a Allen que pusiera alguien a su cargo para cuidarla.

Se abrió y cerro la puerta muy despacio, pero a través del biombo colocado a la entrada que negaba una vista total de la habitación, ella vio por sobre el, a su amado.

-Cierto la tardanza

-No importa, y aunque me moleste, se que son tus obligaciones

-¿Te bañaste?

-Si, hace mas de media hora, me canse de esperarte – le dijo Millerna mientras le sonreía picaramente, instalada en la alcoba.

-Entonces ya no tiene gracia – le contesto él, esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, sin pudor, frente a ella.

Le encantaba verlo desvestirse, era un placer ver su cuerpo sin su traje de mando, sin mallas, sin armamento. Sus anchos hombros y estrechas caderas, la tensión de los músculos en sus brazos y piernas, su masculinidad.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio se había enamorado de él, se había derretido bajo su mirada de azul cobalto. Allen había llegado a su reino como embajador del reino vecino, ella era una adolescente un poco mayor que Merle o quizás de su misma edad, era la hija menor del Rey Grava: testaruda, rebelde y contestadora. Todos los pretendientes que su padre buscaba para ella desistían de querer su mano. Lo había conocido durante una casería que su padre había organizado para todos los embajadores de reinos y pueblos vecinos.

El, desafiando todas las reglas de la corte, había casado el animal en cuestión de segundos sin siquiera darle la oportunidad al Rey o a la familia real de intentarlo. Todos los quedaron viendo con pavor por la reacción de mi padre. Este se acerco para interpelarlo y al llegar a su lado, fue Allen quien hablo primero : "ya le dije Rey Grava, yo soy mas soldado que diplomático, no se de "Delicadezas", lo siento". Aquello le costo una amonestación de su Rey y de los que le rodeaban, pero él, ni se inmuto.

El resto era historia...

Ahora se acostaba a su lado

-¿En que piensas?

-En como ha pasado el tiempo y ...

-¿Y?

-¿Y si sobreviviremos a esto que se nos viene encima?

-Lo haremos, lo hemos hecho una y mil veces.

-Pero ahora, desde que llego esa chica, siento que todo será diferente.

-Ella es la clave de todo y aunque algunos, entre ellos Van no quieran aceptarlo, retener a esa chica es nuestra única esperanza.

-Tengo miedo, por segunda vez en mi vida, tengo miedo.

Sentía sus ojos llorosos, Allen la estrecho contra él, sentía su respiración cerca de su oído.

-Confía en mi

-Confió en ti

-Entonces¿porque tanto miedo?

No contesto, solo se aferró aun mas a él, abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello.

Se quedaron en silencio. A lo lejos se escuchaba el trajín de la caravana y cerca, muy cerca, el latir de sus corazones y sus respiraciones al compás

Allen estiro una de sus manos para apagar el velón que estaba a su costado y volvió a la tarea de recorrer con su mano la espalda de Millerna, que estaba tan desnuda como él bajo los cobertores.

Aunque a veces reaccionaba de forma precipitada y que los aires de princesa caprichosa salieran a flote; él, y solo él sabia lo tierna y "humana" que su amada podía llegar a ser, solo a el le mostraba su rostro, solo él la había visto dudar, temerosa, llorando y pidiendo consuelo.

-Me gusta cuando me acaricias la espalda – dijo en un susurro Millerna

-Y a mi me gusta mucho apreciar la belleza – rió Allen seguido por una risita de su fémina.

-Supongo que también apreciaste la belleza de nuestra supuesta "Diosa"

-Si

-¿Y que te parece? – le pregunto en un tono que rallaba en lo celoso y que Allen descubrió de inmediato.

-Es bella, muy bella ...

-"Una hembra muy bonita" ¿no? – dijo la princesa frunciendo el ceño

-si tu lo dices – rió aun mas fuerte Allen

-entonces ve a su cama – le dijo enojada, empujándolo para que la soltara y se fuera de su lado, sin éxito.

-No quiero ser maldito, además ...

-¿Qué?

-Además, es esta la cama en que quiero estar y eras tu la mujer que deseo hacer mía – sentencio Allen, atrayéndola aun mas hacia el y besándola con pasión, para que no le quedaran dudas de que ese era su deseo.

* * *

Dormir. 

Siempre dormir.

De seguro al despertar de esta pesadilla estaré de nuevo en mi casa, tirada en mi cama o en la escuela, tirada en la azotea.

Si, al despertar estaré ahí: pero ahora quiero tener los ojos cerrados para dormir ...

Dormir y soñar

Sueño que abromis ojos y estoy en medio de un bosque, claros de luz atraviesan las copas de los árboles, miro hacia arriba y los árboles parecen no tener fin. Me sobresalto al sentir un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura, me giro y es él, el chico de mis sueños, no aquel que quiso matarme, sino él que me visitaba en sueños y con el que soñaba compartir mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma , mi cuerpo ...

Su rostro no esta en tensión, no tiene el ceño fruncido ni sus ojos muestran odio y crueldad, parece otro ser, otro hombre.

Acerco mis manos y tomo su rostro, tocándolo, rozándolo. Su fuerte mentón, su mandíbula y su barba incipiente. Cierro los ojos, ladeo mi cabeza. Su boca sobre la mía, me roba un beso y yo le doy dos.

Soy feliz.

* * *

Deseaba despejar su mente 

Allen y sus advertencias solo lo habían confundido mas

Iría hacia la popa para ver el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas.

Caminaba hacia allá, cuando llego al pasillo donde dormía la muchacha de la luna mística

Estaba a solo unos pasos. Nadie lo vería, además, solo quería verla.

" ... recuerda que casi todos los dioses poseen una forma humana"

Recordó lo que Allen le había dicho. Pero que mas daba, sus pasos ya lo habían llevado a la puerta de su habitación.

Solo tenia que girar su mano en la tranca de la puerta y listo . Y así fue.

Entro sigiloso, la habitación estaba en total penumbra y entraban uno que otro rayo de luna por las rendijas. dormía de espaldas a él. Su figura se dibujaba sinuosa bajo las mantas, sus zapatos se encontraban a los pies de la cama.

Se acercaba a la cama cuando la muchacha se giro bruscamente, destapándose y emitiendo un leve suspiro. Van había retrocedido hasta una oscura esquina para refugiarse en las sombras. Desde ahí la veía con mas comodidad, sin ningún pudor.

¿Que criatura eres, nos ayudaras o maldecirás, pensaba

Su boca se entreabrió, anhelante, comiéndose el mundo, mientras se enervaba y retorcía leve y sensualmente. Sintió su propia boca secarse ante aquel gesto. Que estaría soñando.

Vio que su mano derecha estaba fuertemente cerrada.

"De seguro guardaba el dije que callo del cielo"

Un paso, ella seguía aferrada a su dije. Dos pasos, sus pestañas se movían nerviosas sin permitirle, eso si ver sus ojos de esmeralda. Tres pasos, ya no lo podía negar, era una criatura hermosa y la deseaba

Pero...

Era una extraña. Una espía. Alguien que podía clavarle una daga por la espalda, así como lo había hecho su propia sangre, hace un tiempo atrás. Debía recordarse así mismo que estaba solo en aquel mundo, solo se tenia a el mismo y bueno, a Merle también. Solo ellos dos, huérfanos de un reino destruido.

Salió de la habitación. Tal vez el aire nocturno enfriaría su cuerpo (tenso de excitación) y su alma. Tal vez las estrellas, una vez mas, le señalarían el camino a seguir, un camino que se hacia cada vez mas fangoso y oscuro. Todo por culpa de la "Stubasa no kami"


End file.
